Tensão
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: - Está quente aqui, não é mesmo Sasuke? º Presente para Asakura Yumi - 1º lugar no Desafio SasuHina Fluffy


_À Asakura Yumi, 1º lugar no Desafio SasuHina Fluffy com a fic 'Soldadinho de Chumbo'. Espero que goste Looy-chan! ^^_

**Fic:**

**Te(n)são**

O clima dentro daquela sala fechada era tenso. Eles estavam sozinhos, e nesta situação tudo piorava. Mesmo estando um em cada ponta de grande mesa de reuniões o calor castigava os corpos e o desejo cegava a mente.

Os olhos ônix semicerrados encaravam as pérolas em busca de qualquer movimento que denunciasse o que se passava por baixo das madeixas negro-azuladas. Quase que ao mesmo tempo as pérolas buscavam nas feições duras do homem à sua frente sinais de que ele cederia.

Mas no fim ambos já sabiam o que aconteceria. Eles terminariam aquela discussão do mesmo modo de sempre: ofegantes, sobre a enorme mesa e com a vitória de Hinata. Ele já sabia que perderia desde o momento que chegara a empresa e foi avisado de uma reunião com a filha do presidente e futura presidente. Ao mesmo tempo em que quis morrer, teve vontade de que as horas se passassem mais rápido, antecipando esse momento.

_**Flashback On**_

_Ele chegou à empresa já cansado. Entrou pela porta de vidro e seguiu em direção ao elevador que o levaria até sua sala ignorando as saudações que qualquer um lhe dava. Como em todos os dias normais o elevador estava cheio e ele teria de aturara aquilo até o último andar, onde se encontrava seu escritório._

_A cada andar seu cansaço aumentava e ao finalmente chegar ao lugar em que pensou ter paz, foi surpreendido pelos cabelos róseos de sua secretária já na saída do elevador. Ela trazia em mãos vários papeis, que ele imaginou serem os recados e tarefas para o dia de hoje..._

_- Bom dia Sr. Uchiha. – Ela não esperava uma resposta, depois de tantos anos trabalhando com o comportamento frio do chefe. – Sua mãe ligou de Paris para dar notícias, seu irmão insiste em um retorno da ligação da semana passada e o Sr. Hyuuga maçou uma reunião pela tarde para discutir os acordos com a filial na China._

_Quando ele pensou ter acabado pode escutar a voz de sua secretária continuar..._

_- Mas ele não vai estar na cidade, por isso mandará em seu lugar um representante._

_Representante... Ele sabia o que essa palavra significava. Em primeiro vinha o nome: Hyuuga Hinata. E nisso subentendesse que suas idéias prevaleciam independentes das dele. Não por ser filha do chefe, longe disso. Mas sim por seu imenso poder de persuasão, que parecia surtir mais efeito sobre ele do que nos demais._

_**Flashback Off**_

Agora aqui estavam esperando que um deles cedesse às idéias do outro.

- Está quente aqui, não é mesmo Sasuke? – Droga, aqui começava a parte em que _ele_ cedia. Ela tinha essa mania de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, pronunciando-o de forma lenta e torturantemente sexy. Então as unhas feitas iam de encontro aos botões da blusa social e desfaziam-se dos primeiros, até que parte do sutiã branco estivesse ao alcance dos seus olhos.

Ela se levantou e foi na direção do moreno. O caminhar era perfeito, as costas eretas e os pés a se movimentar sobre o salto alto. A saia preta modelava o corpo, grudando-se ao mesmo como a gota de suor que ele acompanhou descendo por seu pescoço e perdendo-se entre a fenda da blusa.

Mas ela desviou-se e foi até a janela de vidro, abaixando-se até onde precisava para então levantar a mesma, sem sucesso. Inocentemente ela virou-se para o homem sentado, acompanhando cada um de seus movimentos.

- Será que poderia me ajudar? Está muito pesado... – Exatamente como das outras vezes, ele foi até ela e posicionou-se atrás da mesma. Ela sorriu marota e eles se abaixaram, colocando toda força que tinham para subir o não tão pesado vidro. Feita a tarefa ela parou por alguns segundos, sentindo a brisa fresca e as sensações que o corpo atrás de si lhe proporcionava. Ele ainda não havia se afastado, e pode sentir o cheiro do perfume fraco que ela usava impregnar em suas narinas, inebriando-o.

Ela se virou, encarando o mais perto que conseguiu a imensidão negra. Ele, por outro lado, via seu reflexo na claridade pérola abaixo de si. Mesmo com o sapato de salto, a Hyuuga chagava a ser dois palmos menor que ele.

Ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e entreabrindo os lábios avermelhados em seguida. Ele estava hipnotizado pela sensualidade daquela mulher. Não agüentaria por muito tempo ficar em sua presença se ela continuasse a esbanjar todo charme que possuía.

A gota d'água foi quando a mulher desvencilhou-se do aperto em que se encontravam e sentou-se sobre a mesa, prendendo os longos cabelos com uma mecha dos mesmos, jogando a cabeça para trás em seguida. Segundos depois o moreno já se encontrava a sua frente, perto demasiado para que qualquer movimento resultasse na junção de lábios de ambos.

Ele analisava-a como um predador à sua presa. Mas o que acontecia era o contrário. Ele era a presa, iludida pela beleza do seu predador como um camundongo ao silvo de uma cobra.

E ela apenas continuava a encará-lo, deixando que passeasse seus olhos por onde desejasse, já sabendo o fim daquela caçada. Cansada de esperar qualquer investida, Hinata levou as mãos ao emaranhado de fios negros obrigando o moreno a olhar em seus olhos.

- Então Sasuke, o que achou da minha proposta...? – Ele não tinha mais controle sobre suas ações quando cada palavra que saia dos lábios daquela mulher vinha cheia de malícia e roçava levemente sobre os seus próprios.

Então, já cansado daquela tortura, ele resolveu botar um fim na tensão que havia se instalado naquela sala. E também na excitação que se apossava de seu corpo. Atacou os lábios avermelhados sentindo uma das mãos da morena descer ao seu pescoço, massageando aquela área enquanto a outra permanecia um seu cabelo, puxando-o de leve.

Suas mãos foram parar na cintura da mesma, enquanto uma apertava com certa força o local a outra se encarregava de desabotoar o restante da blusa. Quando se viu livre do incomodo calor que aquela peça lhe causava os lábios do moreno desceram para seu pescoço, onde distribuía beijos sôfregos e deixava marcas avermelhadas por onde passava. Ela gemeu baixo apreciando a carícia e um sorriso se instalou nos lábios do moreno.

- Já se decidiu Sasuke? – Ele começava a se irritar com a insistência que a mesma tinha. Mulher teimosa, ele pensou. Então voltou para frente com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e os olhos num tom avermelhado, inebriados pela mais pura luxúria.

- Você fala demais Hyuuga... – Ele uniu seus lábios novamente sem esperar resposta, num beijo mais apressado que o primeiro. Eles batalhavam não só por espaço, mas um jeito do Uchiha de levar a discussão anterior a um lugar em que ele tinha alguma chance de vencer. Embolava-se quando precisava usar palavras para se expressar e preferia ações concretas.

Ele deitou a mulher sobre a mesa e então parou para olhar a expressão em seu rosto. O suor espalhava-se pela pele alva, mas não atrapalhava o quanto ela conseguia ser bonita. E o sorriso que se instalou ali ao ser analisada apenas contribuiu... Ele encarou a imensidão perolada e deixou-se perder ali por alguns momentos. Beijou-a novamente, dessa vez com carinho. Queria calar a saudade que gritava em seu peito pedindo cada vez por mais.

Então ambos se assustaram ao escutar o barulho estridente do telefone cortando o som abafado dos gemidos da mulher. Ele bufou irritado e foi até a parede em que o telefone estava instalado.

- Uchiha Sasuke falando. – Tentou controlar a voz para que soasse tão fria quanto normalmente, mas não sabia se o resultado seria bom.

- Sr Uchiha, desculpe incomodar, mas... –A voz de Sakura era trêmula. – O Sr. Hyuuga acabou de ligar e pediu uma resposta imediata. Qual projeto será usado? O seu ou o da Srta. Hyuuga?

Ele olhou para a figura de Hinata ainda sobre a mesa. Ela lhe sorria travessa. Provavelmente já sabia do que se tratava o telefonema. Ele suspirou, derrotado. Pensou por alguns instantes e respondeu a Haruno com a voz vacilante.

- Mande o projeto de Hinata para ele.

- Como quiser Sr. Uchiha. – Então ele desligou o telefone encarou a mulher já devidamente vestida.

- Não devia me chamar de Hinata por aqui... Eu sou a Srta. Hyuuga. – Ele sorriu e então se aproximou novamente dela, com as mãos nos bolsos sempre olhando em, seus olhos.

- Daqui um mês você não vai mais será Srta. Hyuuga. – Ela sorriu em resposta e sentiu o sangue subir colorindo as maças do rosto. Quando ele já estava perto o suficiente para tocar-lhe o rosto ela apenas fechou os olhos e pôs sua mão sobre a que lhe acariciava. – Você vai ser a Sra. Uchiha...

O sorriso no rosto da morena se alargou e ela inclinou-se para um último beijo no noivo. Quando se separaram ela apressou-se em dizer:

- Vamos logo Sasuke, eu ainda tenho duas reuniões e uma prova de vestido.

- Pensei que irisamos terminar essa reunião antes... – Ele usou seu tom mais sedutor, mas aquilo apenas retirou um sorriso da Hyuuga.

- Já terminamos certo? Eu venci. E não adianta fazer essa cara. Neji-nii-san está me esperando no carro e daqui cinco minutos meu celular não vai parar de tocar com a Tenten querendo saber onde eu estou. – Diante do semblante irritado do moreno ela deu-lhe um selinho e continuou. – Ninguém te obrigou a pedir uma executiva em casamento Dr. Uchiha Sasuke...

Ela abriu a porta e deu uma última olhada para trás. Com uma sobrancelha erguida, ele entendeu o pedido silencioso para que a acompanhasse até a saída. Passaram pela mesa de Sakura a morena se despediu da rosada como fazia com todo restante que lhe cumprimentava.

Desceram pelo elevador e quando chegaram à entrada o moreno não se segurou, dando um último beijo na garota.

- Nunca mais viaje Hinata... – Ela sabia como era difícil para ele dizer essas palavras. Não sabia lidar com emoções e isso era fato.

- Vou entender isso como um 'Eu senti saudades'... – Ela sorriu e então o grande carro preto buzinou impaciente. – Eu vou indo. Neji não está num dos seus melhores dias, por assim dizer. Até mais tarde... – Ela deu-lhe um beijo rápido e escutou o barulho do carro se intensificar atrás de si. Correu até lá e viu o sorriso de canto do moreno em seus lábios.

- A propósito, Hinata. – Esperou a morena encara-lhe novamente e continuou. – Você ainda não venceu. Vamos continuar essa discussão mais tarde...

As segundas intenções eram claras na voz do moreno e ela sorriu-lhe em resposta.

- Como quiser Dr. Uchiha. Eu te vejo em casa...

Ela entrou no carro e ele esperou até que ele já tivesse virado a esquina para finalmente voltar para dentro do imponente prédio e pegar o elevador até a sua sala.

Teriam muito que discutir essa noite e em casa, quando tinha o controle, ele sabia que era a Hyuuga quem acabaria por ceder. Pois numa sala de reuniões ela reinava absoluta, mas sobre as quatro paredes de sua casa ela sabia ser totalmente submissa ao Uchiha.

_**..:Fim:..

* * *

**_

**Oii pessoas! ^^**

**Esse é o meu presente para Asakura Yumi (Looy-chan) por ter ganhado o 1º lugar no Desafio de fics SasuHina Fluffy, proposto por mim em dezembro.**

**Eu tentei fazer uma coisa um pouco mais 'perva' pra você Looy, mas não sei se saiu certo... XD Desculpe qualquer erro ou se não tenha ficado do seu agrado... Eu realmente espero que goste, porque foi de coração. Parabéns mais uma vez!**

**Obrigada a quem leu e, como todos, reviews?! ^^**

**Beijoos,**

**Mrs. Loockers.**


End file.
